


Coolest In My World

by slutskii



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Detroit Police Department (Detroit: Become Human), Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light-Hearted, Other, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Post-Pacifist Best Ending (Detroit: Become Human), idk man i just wanted soft babes suddenly, it's spur of the moment writing bear with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slutskii/pseuds/slutskii
Summary: Since the return of human life in the city of Detroit, many careers have had blending of both being and android intellect. It's been almost two decades of restoration since the initial 2038 evacuation, and things have turned around for many of the victims involved. Emma Phillips falls in this mob of persons, yet she still feels something missing through her work as a fresh DPD officer. Perhaps her newest promotion in the office serves her well with things left in the dust of the technological movement.





	Coolest In My World

**Author's Note:**

> the other day i had this thought right? y'know,, "daniel needs a redemption arc" yadda yadda  
> and this is the child of that concept. please treat my baby with respect. my baby is very sensitive, and it comes from my genes,, so yeah respect x2.  
> nonetheless, enjoy ♡

    "We wish to thank and congratulate you for your tireless accomplishments on our force, and the Detroit Police Department would like to recognize you in our Hall of Fame. Once more, thank you Ms. Emma Phillips." A young woman stood tall in the front row of the commemoration, listening to nothing more than muffled applause and cheers. Eyes scanning the small auditorium as she bowed, returning to her comfortable sitting position. Her day would eventually drag into a business dinner and sooner or later lead to her lonesome evening. She'd return to her single person condo, hanging her hat on the wooden rack before heading to bathe, brush her teeth, and settle in for the night to rest.

    Yet her journey to the bed was cut short. Instead of immediately rinsing her mouth of any paste residue, she stared into the mirror's reflection. She was nowhere near tired, but the pale eyes that bore into her seemed to plead for a deep slumber- even her freshly washed hair felt heavy on her shoulders. Internally, she knew her life was all well, however her mind kept reminding (more of taunting) her that something was missing. Without realizing it, her body had levitated its way unconsciously to the bedside to unravel the covers. Her body wiggled under the duvet, eyes prepared to be relieved of duty, but the troubling scenes bubbling behind her eyelids guarded sleep from ever coming. Emma thought about her options: laying here would waste quality alone-time, and she also felt a sick claustrophobic feeling just being here. It wouldn't be the first time she'd kick the comforter off her petite figure in the midst of the night, despite having gotten comfy moments before. She considered who'd all be down at the station at this hour, but no one other than Detective Reed and the RK-series would actually be active as she recalled. Swinging her legs over the side of the bed once more, the female began the process of dressing up at least a little more appropriately for the workspace. A pair of dress pants and a casual blouse- close enough. As she left for the station, Emma flung her lightly damp hair into a messy ponytail along her back, heading to drive off in her rumbling car.

    There wasn't anything too significant about the drive returning to the station, just the regular traffic along the busier freeways. Pulling up to her assigned slot and exiting her vehicle, the officer found comfort as she entered into the building and saw a familiar hostess. Although not always the safest, DPD hadn't seemed to have any issues with the newly awoken ST300 models- it was more of a reminder of the android movement and a comfort to many children who came in with their parents. Emma hadn't hesitated to nod her head in acknowledgement to the brunette behind the desk, who was beginning to sort hidden files.

    "Evening, Hannah. Has everything been like static tonight?" Emma had a relaxed disposition: her hands in her pockets and a quite casual smile.

    The android beamed at the recognition and clapped her hands together. "Officer Phillips! Congrats on the promotion, dear," she paused to calm her current action and return to her previous filing. Her voice still resonated from the desk. "A lot of the officers are still out partying like they're university kids, and reports haven't been anything beyond cats stuck in trees. I'd presume you'd still be out in the city considering your new title?"

    A laugh came from the woman. By now she was leaning over the counter, her chin resting on her chin while she observed. "I'm not one to go get slammed beyond common logic- I'd assume you'd know that by now." Emma continued her spectating before asking. "Say, do you know if the evidence room is unlocked? I was just gonna do some exploring- nothing beyond my permissions of course."

    Hannah stopped shuffling through paperwork and slowly came to stare into Emma's eyes. "I-I'm not sure." Her LED spun yellow as she turned away to check lock statuses. "I know for certain Detective Reed has his key on ha-"

    "Alrighty. Thanks." Without realizing it, the officer had already gone to the security checkpoint, already scoffing at Reed's visibility. It wasn't a shocker to see him nose to nose with the RK800 Connor, a snarl curled on his lip. Her mind was so clouded with her own thoughts that she didn't care how she came off to the bastard. In the corner of her view though she watched as a Connor look-alike strolled over to the two, smiling indifferently and yanking the detective off the prototype. "Richard you fucktard-! Get the hell offa me." Needless to say, Reed's efforts were useless against the upgraded RK900. Emma had now gotten closer- just enough to shove herself into the conversation.

    "Ladies you're all pretty. Yet you could use these late hours as a handicap to your much needed beauty rest- especially you, Gavin." It took no more than a moment for the male to snort as he whipped around.

    "Officer Phillips, what a pleasant surprise. Say, the real diva here doesn't have her spotlight? What a shame." His cocky remark made her want to punch him, but after today's achievement she'd be more respectable.

    "What sort of training did you use for that deduction? Dora the Explorer? Anyways I need to borrow your basement key: nothing big, I just had a mini breakthrough about one of the simpler homicides is all. I wanted to go test the theory with some evidence." She held eye contact with the now fifty-year old, watching his every habit. He let out a scoff and a roll of his eyes as he dug into a jacket pocket. His left hand went to the bridge of his nose as he rubbed at an aged scar with thought. Eventually digging it out, he slammed it into her hand. "It better come back to my possession, Missy. Otherwise Richie here's gonna have to chase you down there." Gavin had placed his free hand on the taller android's shoulder, snickering. Neither bot in the small tussle had seemed interested in his banter, so Connor sighed and headed towards his desk while the time seemed right.

    Emma simply nodded, turning heel towards her destination. Wandering around the office wasn't anything big for it wasn't that spacious, but at this hour it seemed a lot more soothing. She looked up towards the captain's box, then back over to the small kitchen. Everything was empty, nothing more audible than the few discussions from earlier and some unseen television. Upon opening the door to the archives, a gentle chill brushed around Emma's being. She smiled, relieved, and proceeded through the secondary door and down the stairs.

    Despite having not been used for some consecutive years, the evidence basement was still heavily in tact. Granted there was dust in masses and some lights were out, but the display ahead of her still lit the room pretty well. Unlocking the glass door, Emma entered into the box: okay, so the scent of the unit wasn't the best, yet it'd have to be lived with. She approached the large screen, clicked some buttons on the display, and quite easily guessed the password with her ample knowledge on the snarky Gavin Reed. (no doubt it was his name- first and foremost thing in his unbeating heart). She jumped slightly in the air as she shot up, watching as the casing unfolded and opened with loud jarring- Emma could've sworn the floor beneath her vibrated with the mass noise this device made, but there wasn't confirmation as she was already moving. Interestingly enough, a lot of these things had maintained their shape under the worn circumstances. Her attention was first drawn to a clay model dead in the middle of the shelving compartment. She couldn't think of any of it's contents yet noted it's strict form: nothing much more interesting from there. A diary, though? The cover was worn and pages were fragile- especially by now. The woman shrugged the curiosity of it's secrets off and continued on, being cautious of dropping or destroying it.

    After spending several minutes on the other small objects around the compartments, Emma stepped back with a sigh. She began to question why her gut would lead her to some revolution evidence if it didn't have any relevance to her knowledge. Hell even the speech the android Markus gave was incoherent to her. The time displayed on her watch was roughly eleven at night, closer to midnight, so she concluded her investigation and started to turn. However, her eyes swept the left racks of the box, and a familiar figure hung practically lifeless on the hooks. Floating over to the being, she investigated through tattered wiring and stained thirium. A printed triangle rested on one breast, the light behind the piece burnt out from inactivity, and on the other was a spot designated for a name or model. Looking closer at the wounds, Emma could see the biocomponent beneath a skin detailing and shuddered. Where had she seen this android from? Jericho's media broadcasting? No, but it definitely seemed like a shared model type. She could turn the android on, yet by the looks of it, the chances of it actually reactivating- and lasting, were very low. Instead of listening to this intuition, however, she scrambled around other destroyed androids on the opposite side of the evidence container, checking for spare parts. Something told her this bot was significant, that it would bring her some form of benefit in the long run, yet she highly doubted it.

    Some shuffling of parts in the android's core frame later, the anxious feeling settled into Emma's gut: she was no professional at cyberlife machines, much less a standard amateur. But as she went to flick the being on, those nostalgic blue eyes fluttered open and everything came back in a tsunami-sized wave. In a hefty gasp, the woman stepped back, tears threatening to quiver at her cheeks.

    "Daniel?"

**Author's Note:**

> ack okay so i may or may not have rushed the ending, but it got too late to yell at my mind for more detail. nonetheless, this may be a bigger writing than i expected, which requires actual thought on the plot and where i want it to go in the future. if there's any feedback then please send it my way! i'd love to improve for the sake of all of you.  
> (also yeah i'm so gay for the hannah android now why do i do this to myself uhh)


End file.
